Het Naamloze Verhaal RELOADED!
by WittgensteinSergeant
Summary: Mewfan, Mew, Mewtwo, en een paar anderen zijn terug! Nu met nog veel snellere auto's dan voorheen, meer nieuwe karakters en nog veel meer! Gewoon een willekeurig verhaal dat ik in elkaar geflanst heb de afgelopen paar maanden, het begint allemaal in een zeker huis in Rosmalen...


Zet WittgenT5-Rstein maandagochtend op de stoep, want z'n opvolger WittgenTT5-Rstein AWD is gearriveerd!

Oftewel: Het Naamloze Verhaal_ RELOADED!_ Nu met nog meer tweetwintig, voertuigen en nieuwe karakters!

Waar Mewfan ziek is, Teivel/Pyro en Mew hem verzorgen,

Rooster en Co z'n werk doen, Mewtwo zich verveelt as usual,

de Engineer/Dell nog altijd sleutelt aan alles en nogwat, de Medic winterbanden onder z'n XC70 gaat schroeven, en nog veel meer!

The only story on to combine Team Fortress 2, Brave Little Toaster, and Pokemon!

FYI:

Mewfan heeft een Maverick ML8, en natuurlijk Wassie, een Miele WT745was en droogcombinatie uit 1985, een paar andere Mieles en een Asko/Bosch bovenlader, die nu op z'n zolder staat.

Mew en Mewfan hebben een Volvo 850T5-R met 750 pk, twee turbo's en AWD (en hijs absurd snel!)

Mewtwo heeft een Saab 9000 Aero (en hij vreet voorbanden als Mewfan die patat bakt, maar dat krijg je als je meer dan 500 pk hebt)

de Medic aka Fritz heeft een lichtgetunede Volvo XC70 D5 AWD (want dokters moeten overal komen natuurlijk)

de Engineer rijd een Volvo 240 D6 GLE Estate, een van de laatste.

_-WittgenTT5-Rstein. NU NOG MEER TWEETWINTIG!_

Het is s'nachts bij Mewfan thuis, iedereen zat te slapen behalve Mew en Lucario, Mewfan valt uit bed en beschadigt z'n voorhoofd, Mew had dat gehoord omdat ze de 16004 uitlaadde:

"Dat klonk alsof het uit Mewfan's kamer kwam, laad jij de 16004 verder uit?" vroeg Mew aan Lucario, haar compagnie.

"Tuurlijk." zei Lucario.

Mew liep voorzichtig naar Mewfan's kamer, hij lag op de grond met een bloedend voorhoofd maar slaapte stug door:

"Mewfan toch... ik zet je wel terug erin."

Mew pakte Mewfan op met haar krachten en zette 'm terug in bed.

Terug boven:

"En?" vroeg Lucario.

"Hij ziet er niet best uit, maar we zien wel verder morgen."

Die morgen in Mewfan's kamer:

"Tering, wat doet m'n hoofd zeer.."

Dan valt Mewfan's oog op een paar grote bloedvlekken op z'n kussensloop:

"Oh, this ain't good, Mew?"

Dan komt Mew opdagen:

"Mew, ga me niet zeggen dat ik ongesteld ben?"

Mewfan's voorhoofd lag open en bloedde behoorlijk.

"Nee, je lekt ergens anders, kijk is hoger."

"Waar ergens dan?"

"Je voorhoofd, moet ik Lucario roepen?"

"Doe maar."

Mew liep naar Lucario:

"Mewfan heeft z'n kop open gehaald, en misschien moeten we de Medic opbellen.."

"Ik ben er mee bezig."

Lucario liep naar benden en pakte de huistelefoon:

"Fritz? Lucario hier.

Mewfan heeft s'nachts zijn kop opengehaald en het bloed behoorlijk."

"Ik ben er zo snel mogelijk, Probeer hem plat te houden."

Fritz hangde op, en zei iets tegen z'n duif:

"Wonderful, een van mijn vrienden heeft weer iets, kom Archi, we gaan."

Archi, of Archimedes is de duif van de Medic, die hij zelf geleerd heeft om op zijn rechtse schouder te zitten.

Nadat de Medic zijn dokterstas gepakt had stapte hij in zijn XC70 en reed naar Mewfan's huis.

"De bel, zal vast de Medic zijn!" zei Mew.

Mew deed open:

"Morgen Mew! Waar is de patient?"

"Boven, volg me maar."

De Medic volgte Mew naar boven.

"Hoi, Fritz."

"Oke, dit is niet goed.

Ben je uit bed gevallen?"

"I guess so.. Maar wil je het even verbinden?"

"Natuurlijk, heeft er iemand hier een steriele handdoek?" zei de Medic.

"Is een schone ook goed?" zei Lucario.

"Hangt er vanaf hoe heet hij gewassen is, maar doe maar."

"Ik was altijd op kookwas, dat is beter voor de machine." zei Mew tegen Lucario en Fritz.

"Wat? Je wast bonte was op kookwas?" vroeg Mewfan.

"Nee, 40 graden." zei Mew terug.

Lucario pakte een handdoek uit de 16004 die boven op zolder stond.

"Toevallig was deze net klaar."

De Medic wikkelde de handoek om Mewfan's hoofd, het bloedde stopte, hij wikkelde ook wat verband erover om de handdoek vast te zetten.

"Heerlijk, ik had gistermiddag nog m'n kruippak uitgewassen, gelukkig had ik hem niet aan vannacht.."

"Zo koud is het toch ook weer niet?" zei Mew.

"Nou en? Ze zitten gewoon lekker! Rondom het huis en in bed s'winters zit zoiets heerlijk warm!"

"Wat is een kruippak, Mewfan?" vroeg Lucario.

"Een pyjama met gesloten voeten. Lekker warm in de winter."

"Kan ik nu gaan? Ik wil Archimedes voeren."

"Tuurlijk, ga maar."

"Tschuss."

De Medic ging terug naar huis.

"Vraag me af dat je zo verbaasd klonk net Mew.."

"Wel, dat valt me nu pas op eigenlijk."

"Alleen in de winter draag ik er een, in de zomer hoeft het niet natuurlijk, dat is te warm.

(Editor's Note: Het Naamloze Verhaal speelt ook af in de winter!)

In de kast heb ik nog een andere liggen die nog dikker is, maar die gebruik ik alleen als ik ziek ben.

Sterker nog, ik denk dat ik is ga kijken of hij droog is.."

Mewfan liep naar boven en voelde of z'n kruppak droog was:

"Ja dus.. Heh, ik doe 'm gewoon even aan denk ik."

Mewfan kleede zich om en liep naar beneden:

"Dus dat is een kruippak, Mewfan?" vroeg Lucario.

"Jep."

"Ziet er apart uit op een grote jongen zoals jou.."

"Ik heb er ook een voor Mew als je het niet wist."

"Oh, echt? 'Tis maar dat ik het normaal nooit koud heb.."

Een nacht later:

Mew zit in Mewfan's kamer, in een wasmand te slapen, dan valt haar iets op:

"Mewfan? Waarom tril je zo?"

"Ik denk.. dat ik ziek ben..."

Iets later:

"Mew! pak een emmer, snel!"

You guessed it: Mewfan was ziek en moest braken.

"Hier." Mew gaf een emmer aan.

Na wat gebraak:

"Mew, pak even mijn dikkere kruippak als je wil, ik heb het koud."

"Tuurlijk."

Mew pakte het pak uit de kast, Mewfan kleede zich meteen om, maar niet lang daarna moest hij weer braken:

"WAAR IS DIE EMMER!"

"Moet ik de Medic opbellen?"

"Doe maar!"

Ondertussen bij de Medic, die het luchtfilter van zijn XC70 aan het vervangen was gaat de telefoon:

"Zal vast weer Mewfan zijn.."

Fritz nam op:

"Met Fritz."

"Hoi, Mew hier-"

"Lemme guess: Mewfan heeft weer iets?"

"Hij braakt behoorlijk, trilt en ziet er niet uit, ziek?"

"Klinkt als een virusje, ik kom er aan."

"Nog geen tijd gehad om de winterbanden eronder te gooien.."

De Medic rondde zijn werk af bij de XC70 en ging naar Mewfan's huis:

"De bel!"

Mew deed open:

"Dus, is Mewfan niet in orde?"

"Nee, hij klinkt erger dan ik toen ik nog een virus had.." zei WittgenT5-RsteiN900, Mewfan's zwaar aangepaste Nokia N900.

Fritz ging naar boven:

"Gewoon een gevalletje griep, niks om je zorgen over te maken, Lemme check your temperature, just in case though."

Fritz pakte een thermometer en stopte hem in Mewfan's mond:

"Lichte koorts, je moet gewoon voorlopig in bed blijven."

"Dan wordt het maar een paar dagen vervelen.."

Een aantal dagen verstrijken, er gebeurd niks bijzonders bij Mewfan thuis.

Ondertussen thuis was Teivel soep in elkaar te draaien voor Mewfan,

Mewtwo en WittgenT5-Rstein waren Den Bosch aan het verkennen,

Rooster en Co zaten in de keuken, Mewfan lag nog altijd in bed, ziek,

Mew en Mitsy zaten op de 16004 te slapen, Ratso woelde een beetje door het zaagsel in z'n kooitje.

Ondertussen in de keuken:

"Rooster, kan ik wat brood verwarmen?" zei Teivel.

"Ik denk niet dat stokbrood past in mij, Teivel." antwoorde Rooster.

"Ach, daarom bestaan ovens, of een vlammenwerper!"

Teivel pakte zijn vlammenwerper en liep naar buiten.

Nadat Teivel klaar was met het roosteren van brood:

"Zo, even Mewfan iets te eten geven."

Teivel liep naar Mewfan's slaapkamer, en wekte Mewfan:

"Ja?" zei Mewfan slaperig.

"Ik heb soep gemaakt voor je, zoals je altijd hebt."

"Vleesboulion met heel veel vermicelli en balletjes, mooi werk daar Teivel."

Niet veel later was Mewfan klaar.

"Thank you for caring me while i'm sick, Teivel." zei Mewfan.

"No problem, nog iets meer wat ik moet doen?"

"Ja, mag ik een knuffel?"

"Maar natuurlijk."

Teivel gaf Mewfan een knuffel en stopte hem in.

Daarna liep Teivel weer naar beneden, Mewfan viel snel weer in slaap, ondertussen beneden komen Fritz en Dell Teivel tegen:

"Zeg Teivel, heb je nog wat soep over?" vroeg Dell.

"Alleen stokbrood, ook goed?" antwoorde Teivel.

"Geef maar." zei Dell.

Dell pakte het stokbrood van het aanrecht en at hem op.

"Waar is Mewfan?"

"Slapen, net als de afgelopen vier dagen, hijs goed ziek."

"Wat heeft hij eigenlijk?" vroeg Dell.

"Volgens de Medic heeft hij griep, maar maak je niet druk, het gaat vanzelf over." zei Teivel.

"Heeft er iemand Archimedes gezien trouwens?" zei de Medic.

Na wat gezoek vind hij hem bij Mewfan:

"Archimedes, nee!"

Dan wordt Mewfan wakker:

"Sorry Mewfan, Archimedes zat op je kop."

"Maakt niet uit, ik moest toch gaan plassen."

Ondertussen bij Mitsy boven op zolder:

"He fijn.. hij springt op centrifugeren, dan wordt het maar slapen bij Mewfan.."

Iets later bij Mewfan in z'n kamer komt Mitsy binnengewandeld, en ze sprong op Mewfan's dekbed, waardoor hij wakker werd:

"Huh? Oh, he kat."

"Maakte ik je wakker Mewfan?"

"Geeft niet, waar is Ratso eigenlijk?"

Ratso zat in z'n kooitje op Mewfan's bureau:

"Wat? Ik hoorde mijn naam?"

"Ik vroeg me af waar je was, maar kennelijk zat je een een halve meter naast me."

"Dat klopt!"

Niet veel later slaapten Mewfan en Mitsy al snel.

Mew slaapte stug door op de 16004.

Later kwam Mewtwo terug:

"Zo, ben ik weer. Iets gemist hiero?"

"Niet echt.. Mewfan ligt nog altijd in bed, ziek..

Mew en Mitsy liggen allebei op 'm." zei Teivel.


End file.
